Madeline From Vine Boarder House From Paris-France:
Madeline Fogg from Paris-France: =Madeline in Tahiti:= EDIT SHARE ________________________________________ Madeline in Tahiti is the final Madeline film. The film was produced between 2005 and 2007 but wasn't released publicly until the early 2010s. Review: Interpretation: A.G.D. Prince EDIT SHARE Madeline in Tahiti: Miss. Clavel dreads the winter has Sinuses, A Flu, and A cold. The Doctor says she should rest in bed. Miss. Clavel decided to call a substitute Teacher, to take her place until she get better, however Miss. Clavel Students think she is retiring. The Children in the back-yard worried she might leave brainstorm for an idea; how to make Miss. Clavel stay. Pepito rides his skate-board, rode on the rails, and Rollover the garden. He tells Madeline, Miss. Clavel should go on a Trip to Tahiti on a sandy beach, and surf the waves, take her on a vacation however they must keep the trip and what happen to the garden a secret. Pepito talk’s to his father about the vacation he thinks it a great idea. The Substitute opens the windows and notices the garden is trampled on. She reports back to Miss. Clavel, she suspects Madeline and Pepito had something to do with this telling her partner to "ask them". Pepito uses his imagination telling the substitute a scared-man with a case trampled on the garden. By withholding the truth, Pepito was sent home and Madeline got timeout grounded for not speaking up to what happen. Worried the other children might have to confess and spoil the surprise, Pepito’s Dad the next day came with a case rang the front door. The Substitute answers the door, delivering the package to Miss. Clavel, they Children yell out surprise! Pepito's Dad told the his Ministress, Minsters how hard, dedicated Miss, Clavel work with the children giving tickets her a vacation crews. He bought reservation trip to sandy beach, and she could surf the waves in Tahiti. The Class also had to apologized and they were sorry about what happen to the Garden, should have be up front and told their teacher in the first place, influence came from Pepito's Dad. Substitute educated the girls until Miss. Clavel felt better. Miss. Clavel so grateful to her students for telling the truth, Pepito was welcome back to the house however he should tell no more fibs and Madeline suppost to be time-out grounded, not anymore. Everyone got to go on the cruise and go to the beach however on one condition. The Children had to replant Miss. Clavel's garden when they go back. Miss. Clavel and her student arrived to Tahiti: A Volcanic Scientist Son Toro gave them a tour in his Taxi-Limousine. Nicole separated attendant the Professor's Conference he spoke about Volcanic Eruptions. Miss. Clavel and her student's went shopping, Deep-Sea Underwater Snorkeling, A day at the Tahiti's Beach was quiet relaxing. The Public wanted Toro's auto-Graph, Selfies Pictures taken, and Supporter Fan's of plenty. He explains he was in a magazine. Tortoises Potatoes-Chips, televised. The Securities was able to protected them while on tour. Arrive back to Paris-France Miss. Clavel unwinds and is happy. Miss. Clavel let her students know she is not retiring, this why she higher a substitute because she had a cold flu sickness. The Age of Calendar Date of Retirement: Her time has not come yet, that for another day. The Children give Prayer: love their supper, brushed their teeth and went to bed, A day Miss. Clavel will always Remember. Madeline's Christmas EDIT SHARE ________________________________________ Madeline's Christmas: Madeline's Christmas is an illustrated children's book by Ludwig Bemelmans. It features popular children's character Madeline. First published in 1985. This book became a special in 1990. Plot Edit Madeline Christmas: December First: in Paris and the girls are enjoying the wintertime. They go to a nearby park with a sled. Madeline imagines herself engaging in professional winter sports in the mountains. Afterwards the girls met a friendly local woman named Madame Marie. The Kitchen Staff prepares a Puff Breaded croissant for her, which are mysteriously still hot despite from being out in the cold. The Staff share a secret: their love has kept the bread warm, or was it kept in a heat shoot. The girls then go back to the boarding school to prepare for travel back to their homes for Christmas-Time. They spend the afternoon making presents for their families (Nicole bakes cookies for her Mother, Chloe sews a Christmas stocking for her Brother Paul, Danielle knits a sweater for her Grandmother and Madeline an Orphan paints a picture of the Nativity and gives thanks to the Heavenly skies:) hopping One Day her really family will find her, Everyone is in good spirits as they went to bed. The next morning eleven girls have fallen ill and cannot leave bed. Only Madeline (who is perfectly healthy) and Miss. Clavel is left to take care of the girls. Madeline remains committed to nursing her friends despite it is hard work, however Ms. Clavel falls ill as well. The girls are sad that they cannot return home to visit their families. Madeline elects to remain with them at the boarding school until they got better. Despite her efforts, Madeline gradually becomes overwhelmed trying to take care of everyone. The kitchen becomes a mess and the radio stated that "a blizzard is socking-out Paris," Then she hears a knock on the door, It is Madame Marie. Marie explains "she could not return home due to the snowstorm," Madeline asks Miss. Clavel "if Marie can stay the night at the school". Madeline slept, when she awakes she finds the kitchen spotless and clean. Despite her gratefulness, Madeline feels a sense of hopelessness for being not able to care for so many people and her disappointment for Christmas being canceled. Marie comforts her and puts her to bed telling her not to worry, through difficult times, she suggests to her never give up, light of hope is around the corner. Madeline and Marie cook a special Hot Soup for the group and Given them Remedies for their flu-cold sickness. Miss. Clavel and the other children eventually immediately they began to feel better (even the mouse felt just as well.) (The Day Before Christmas:) Suddenly there is another knock and Madeline answers the door. It's revealed that all of the girls' families were braved enough to travel through snowstorm to visit their daughters at the Divine House: Vine Boarding School. Families is happily reunited and they exchange gifts, having a big communal Christmas Dinner before they sang with joy for a big successful Holiday. Madeline then realizes that Marie has disappeared from the House. The other girls searches for her everywhere to no Avail. Miss. Clavel lets Madeline know "Marie had to leave early and simply tired to return home she could not stay, however Marie left a card form Madeline saying "Merry Christmas and Best Wishes:" "Make all your dream come true!" After New-Years: Their families departed until the girls and Miss. Clavel felt much better. The Parents tell them to "Rest their heads and go to bed, not to worry they will see them again". before saying their "goodbyes". Unseen to them an angel ornament at the top of the Christmas tree looks very much like Marie. Marie might imply that she could be an angel or spirit taking care of the Divine Vine House Boarding School. Madeline blows out a candle and wishes her a Merry Christmas, and sleeps soundly. ='Madeline and the Haunted Castle'= EDIT SHARE ________________________________________ Madeline and the Haunted Castle Vital Statistics Season 2 Writer(s) Martha Moran Original Release September 30, 1995 Madeline and the Haunted Castle is an episode in Season 2. Dimples leaves her home Hollywood; New York, toward Paris-France. Twelve_little_girls friends from the Vine-Yard School Boarder House awaits for the air-plane to arrive toward their destination. The two parties are glad to see each other and are delighted. Sugar asks the Director Flemming, "if she and the girls can go out and play and have some fun". After taking a look at his clock watch, the director says "Sugar has a Televised Camera Actress Performance: a new movie," "However she does not have to do it until noon". After a brief tour around Paris-France, Sugar starts to lose her joy. The Twelve_little_girls thinks that she maybe hungry, but their plan to cheer her up with lunch; it backfires. (She is expecting hamburgers.) Instead Restaurant Servant serves her frog-leg dishes, and she pushes the plate aside, away. Sugar then admits that her mother was supposed to come to Paris-France as well, but she had to go to London-Britain at the last minute. Then she apologizes to her friends since they've been nice to her. Madeline offers sugar eclair chocolates much to Sugar's delight. This is temporary due to the fact that she misses her mother's Halloween cupcakes, that gave Sugar an idea to celebrate Halloween Holiday's. The girls are at first confused as to what their friend is talking about. At that point Sugar decides to teach them the point to what Halloween it is about. The girls get the gist of the Holiday: carving a pumpkin and decorating from the outward Circular-side, and placing them at the front Porch of the house with outside setting Halloween designs and decoration's. (You can put inside a candle to create a Jack O'Lantern.) The Children goes from door to door in a costume, ringing the door-bell on the way, (Trick or Treaters may often getting candies or chocolates filled in their nap-sack bag's to the top, while saying to the community-residents "Trick or Treat!".) Sugar leaves for her costume fitting, where she is put on her a pink dress on. The girls decide to get their own costumes and celebrate the Ghostly Year, while Pepito Pepito tags along as a clown. However their fun is ruined by the French who were not informed about this Halloween Movie slamming the door upset. One boy even goes as far to taunt the children since their arrival of Sugar coming to the house. Pepito upset: sprays the boy with his flower, causing the latter to fall down. The French gets upset and the children have to run for their lives. A rainstorm comes and delivers a final blow to the kids. Despite This: (Sugar not knowing their intentions,) declares this as "the Worst Halloween Ever" she runs off crying. Back at the house: Sugar is crying over her failure to having a Halloween Good-Time, and declares that she will "go home tonight." Miss_Clavel and the Twelve_little_girls, try to cheer her up with steaming hot cocoa, which backfires since Sugar is very homesick. The next day, Miss Clavel gets a call from Sugar's mother and Sugar is relieved too answers the phone. They talk about what is going on, Meanwhile Miss Clavel and Mrs. Dimples is planning something secret, Mrs. Dimples tells her, "Sugar has good friends," and asks her to "stay." Director Flemming arrives in his car, claiming to found the castle that Sugar could use for their new movie. She and the other kids tag along with the director, but the destination turns out to be a scary, much to their dismay. Miss Clavel and the children go inside the castle for warmth. They split up eventually. (Miss Clavel and six of the girls left, while Sugar, Pepito, and the other six girls (Madeline, Chloe, Danielle Danielle], and Sylvie included) remain's at the Castle.) Sugar complains about how cold it is despite the warmth-fire place Miss. Clavel lit. Genevieve Teeth lifted Sugar's purse and then run away. Sugar chases the dog outside until she retrieves her pocket pouch back. After Sugar departs, Pepito and the remaining girls turns the castle into a haunted house, placing candles sticks on the ledge, and green squashes for scary heads due to their prevalence and the lack of actual pumpkins. Sugar eventually retrieves her purse back, but is shocked to see that Madeline and her friends have vanished, placed in zone apparent danger. She screams as the suit of Armour flies in her direction, and ghosts looked very spooky. Sugar opens a coffin; a vampire pops out of it and They converge toward her. Mean-while Sugar begs for her life and as they closes in, the vampire threatens to drink her blood. She becomes confused instead of being afraid, though due to poor grammar, not a vampire would not say "drain (possessive pronoun) veins." A vampire stated," They would like to suck the vain! Without fear Sugar removes Chloe's sheet, then Madeline, and recognized Vampire Pepito and the other ten girls; their cover blown. Sugar berated them for their poor acting skills. ("Ghosts don't say 'Ooh ooh ooh!'") making Pumpkin Heads out of squash. Madeline encounters call Sugar a brat, their argument is interrupted when the fire is snuffed out and a (the perpetrator the Witch) heading in their direction. The kids make a run for their life, scared of the monster (who arrives seconds later) chasing them all. Even Madeline herself is overcome by her survival instincts: she never had fought or even met a real sorceress before. The kids hide in a closet, but their trembling gives their position away, and the witches were closing in on them. The kids ditch the closet, Secound Witch blocking the quarter room telling them to leave, only to be blocked by a third duplicate letting them pass-bye, Running Down Stairs: a familiar bolted monster of many cornered their target in the middle of the hall. The kids are startled when Miss Clavel spoke out, denying that the new arrivals are not witches or monsters. Miss Clavel reveals herself, then Director Flemming, Sugar's mother and the French Actor's. They have met up and decided to deliver Sugar a surprise. Sugar and her Colleague's had a true French Halloween: (bobbing for bon-bons). Sugar: despite the mishaps she had yesterday, she declares this Halloween is one of the best she has had so far in good spirits. Sugar, her mother, Director Flemming had to leave off back for the United States of America. At the end, Sugar gives her friends a call. Madeline and the girls then ask Sugar "to ship Halloween candies and Halloween cupcakes to their school." In return, she asks them "to ship chocolate Éclairs and frog legs," (to give it a try despite her previous reaction). The two parties are sent off to say their "goodbye's," capping the episode off. Madeline's Detective School EDIT SHARE Madeline's Detective School: Vital Statistics Season 2 Writer(s) Diane M. Fresco Original Release September 23, 1995 Madeline's Detective School is an episode in Season 2 of Madeline. The girls want to get Miss Clavel a birthday present. Summary Edit Review: Madeline Detective School: The Problem: The Class wanted to get Miss. Clavel Something: Item that is special and Expensive: could be something she likes; one of the students, or the public is wearing. Not aware of Miss. Clavel wanted to take a Group Photo Surprise. The children thought a new hat would be the prize. Meanwhile Pepito is sneezing at Painter, Window Washers,Tree Trimmer, Could it be he is having a Allergic to Something, Hiring Madeline as his Detective. A clue finder: to figure out the cause of the Symptoms. Cats somehow went missing, The Cats so close-by Miss Clavel causing Pepito's Allergic Reaction. Unless they find The Hat-Burglar Cats will keep on disappearing. The Cat Burglar went after their collars to sell to the underground Market and sell the Felines to New Owner Bidder's. The Public thought "La Chat" and Miss Clavel is one of same person, The Publicity News claimed they found Cat Burglar however the cats were gone right after. Next Morning: The Gardener trims the Vineyard House casing the place and saw through the window Madeline's Dog Genevieve. Pepito may have sneezed at Gardener far more too many times, more than the Window Washer,and Painter, his Jacket is full of Cat fur. Detective Madeline and Pepito spotted the Cat Burglar as his sun glasses and fake mustache got hooked by the vine and came off. Lucky Detective Monroe and the Police: is in the Area. The Hat: The Suspect is a man stealing house whole Cats from the public and their Collars while closing watching the Resident. Madeline and Pepito got a gold Safety Patrol Medal of honour for capturing Crook Stealer. In the End Miss. Clavel decided to take a photo picture's of her class. As for Pepito he got to be in it/with them. The Fake Badge, and the Fake Money Even thou Pepito had Allergies, he Imagined Madeline as a Detective. (The Game was suppost to be Fable however it became Too Real for them.) Madeline's Halloween: Pen-Pals: EDIT SHARE ________________________________________ Madeline's Halloween; Pen-Pals: Vital Statistics Season 3 Writer(s) Betty G. Birney Original Release September 9, 2000 Madeline's Halloween: Pen-Pal's: is an episode in Season 3 of Madeline. Contents hide 1. Summary 2. Plot 1. Characters 3. Song 4. Trivia Summary Edit The girls return to New York City to visit their pen pals, and they get to dress up for a PROPER American Halloween Night out in the city. Madeline mentions that they heard about Halloween from an American: Their Favorite Friend: Sugar Dimples, but she is not mentioned by name. Madeline's Halloween Pen-Pals: Plot Edit One day in October as the Girls are leaving for their morning walk they meet the postman delivering the mail. The Girls all receive letters from their established Pen-Pals from the United States. Ms. Clavel announces that they have been finally invited to visit their pen-pals in New York. The Girls are very excited as they board a cruise-ship and cross the Atlantic. A few days later they pull into New York Harbor, happy to return to the City for a second time. Everyone is excited to meet their pen-pals in person, but they all have vague ideas to what they might have heard regarding about their Pen-Pal Associates. Madeline expects her pen-pal Maggie to be exactly similar to her self: Normal. Ms. Clavel advises the Girls to accept their pen-pal's cultural differences and their Interest. Onshore the Girls reunite with their an old Bus Cabby: The Driver friend Robbie. He drives them through the neighborhood on the West Side where they will be meet their pen-pal friends. The Girls are a little nervous by all the Halloween decorations, even though they got a taste of it in Paris-France Since from when Sugar Dimple visited; it's still very unfamiliar to them. Meeting-Hall: they get quite scared from a group of people who are wearing freakish masks. Fortunately it's their pen-pals who were preparing their costumes before Halloween. Everyone got acquainted, realizing they're all a lot different than mutually expected. Ms. Clavel meets Miss Morgenstern, The Administrator of the U.S. Pen-Pals Group. The 24 Girls soon departed, divided in pairs of two, each member of the Exchange French class had to spend the night at the home of their American counterparts. Madeline likes Maggie's neighborhood, especially the strange jazz music that she has not heard before, since the music is not recognized in Paris-France. Maggie lives in an apartment above a nightclub with her family who runs the business. As the two get ready for bed they listen to Maggie's favorite radio show, a horror drama called: The Spider Lady. This chronicle episode that particularly upsets Madeline; Spider Lady attacks Paris. At the ends she leaves them with a cliffhanger note too return, Maggie reassures Madeline that it's merely just a story. Maggie secretly tells Madeline "the actress who plays the Spider Lady lives in a house that looks like a spiderweb." Maggie's Mother then tucks them in, Madeline is somewhat unsure, worried about what might happen: The next day: at Halloween Night. The next afternoon the Girls reconvene at the West Side Hall to prep for their costumes. The American girls are quite excited cannot wait the until night, but the French girls are still unsure. As they go out and start collecting candy, everyone starts to enjoy the holiday. They return to the Hall to count their candy. Madeline finds a set of earrings in her bag that look very much like spiders. She deduces someone meant to give her candy but accidentally dropped the earrings in the bag. The Girls go on a search to return the earrings. They take the earrings to a jeweler who reveals they are actually quite valuable and likely stolen. Madeline is concerned that the thieves might try to take them back and sell to the shark-Market. They took the earrings to the police, but no one has reported any missing jewelry of that description. Robbie picks them up and helps them search. They try numerous addresses while they went trick or treating, but no one can identify the earrings. At the last address they check, Madeline recognizes one of the apartment facility building looks like a spider web. Madeline suspects the earrings must belong to the actress who plays the Spider Lady. Since no one is home, they have Robbie drive them to the radio station where the Spider Lady is conducting the nightly show. At the station: Spider Lady is quite distraught she may have lost her lucky earrings and feels like she cannot continue her show. Just then Madeline and the Group arrives and returns her earrings. There is still has Lot of time before her mic performance: recording the show on air in front of a world Wide Studio Audience. Spider Lady takes all of the Girls out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and bought them American course dishes, and also ordered a lot of French food as well. The Americans are unsure of the unfamiliar of the food at first, but after some encouragement they try it and love it. After dinner, they leave the restaurant for more fun. United States of America EDIT SHARE The United States of America is a country in North America referenced and seen a number of times in the Madeline Series. It is the adopted homeland of author Ludwig Bemelmans. Role in the Series Edit Madeline went to America Five Times: United States Sports Stadium: I suspect the Mayor made arrangements for Madeline and Eleven Girls to go to Holly-Wood; Broad-Way, they got to meet Sugar Dimples along the way. They also went to The Washington's Border-State House of Senator's, and they went to New York: had Pen-Pals even after Sugar left Paris-France. The Problem: Sugar Dimples First Time: did not know how to re-act to children similar to her own age. Lonely, the only child, she performs in front of bunch of Grownup's; Well Sophisticated, but not mean. Her First real New friends: written a letter, invited her to see the Culture of Paris-France, while Act Casting Camera show Performing in front of a Globule Audience. The Next Problem: They lived Faraway not near her home. So Grownup: Sugar was given a Barbie Resident Set, and a house from her mom. Handling everything with care; even the doll's hair, she brushes gently. The Problem: she did not want anyone touching the her set, not yet learn to share: Little-Bit Edgy: Acting Performance: Madeline and Sugar slipped away for some Ice-cream never skip before. One of the School Boarder Girl's took over until Sugar returned. Sooner or Latter will be Discovered: